This invention relates to a drywall patching compound dispensing device, for use in effecting repair such as a crack or hole in drywall.
Typically when conducting a drywall repair, it is necessary for a work person to use multiple tools. The patching compound normally is available premixed in a tub or container or must be mixed separately with water in another container and subsequently applied with a separate putty knife. Once the compound is dry, a separate sanding block is used to smooth out the surface being repaired prior to priming and painting.
Different types of applicators for dispensing materials relating to the filling of cracks or holes or the like, have been suggested in the prior art. Examples of such are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,531,245 (Ozanne), in U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,782 (Jepsen), in U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,767 (Schoen), and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,211 (Todd).
The ""245 Patent discloses a dispensing nipple secured to a tube. Squeezing the tube causes material to flow out of the nipple. Different configurations of nipples are illustrated.
The ""782 Patent discloses a cement or adhesive compound formed into a cylindrical body and placed in a relatively thin and soft metal casing which is spirally corrugated. A cap of relatively stiff material is placed over the casing. The casing and material is easily cut for use, and the cap may then be screwed onto the casing and material from where the cut was made. The encased material, with the cap, is shipped in cardboard tubes.
The ""767 Patent discloses a gun type of trowel secured to the end of a caulking gun. Different configurations of the trowel are disclosed. Actuating the caulking gun causes the caulking compound to flow out of the trowels in the desired configuration.
The ""211 Patent discloses a dispenser with an asymmetrical configuration that contains a movable piston therein. This piston moves by means of rotation of a threaded rod.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a dispenser for storing and applying and smoothing drywall packing compound.
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent to a man skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments described herein.
Accordingly to a primary aspect of the invention there is provided a device for dispensing dry wall patching compound on to drywall to effect a repair thereof, said device comprising a container for containing said compound and having two ends, and two sides, a mouth disposed at the first end, and an indexing device, for selectively advancing the dry wall patching compound disposed at the other end, said indexing device for moving the compound toward the mouth to apply the compound to drywall and having disposed proximate at least one side thereof an abrasive surface for sanding the area being repaired.
Preferably the abrasive surface further comprises a patch of said paper affixed to the side of said device.
Preferably a cap is provided to close the mouth of said device. Preferably said cap includes a spatula like tool for smoothing said patching compound.
The patching compound may be any known drywall patching compound.
The present invention describes a portable all-in-one dispensing device that can be used to effect a drywall repair. The device comprises a container used to hold the patching compound with two ends and two sides. One end has an opening including a mouth and the other end has an indexing device used for moving the compound toward the mouth to apply the compound to the drywall. A cap is provided to close the open end of the container and at least one of the sides of the container has affixed to it an abrasive surface.
The cross sectional shape of the dispenser can be of any suitable shape such as oval, square or rectangular and can be symmetrical or asymmetrical in geometry.
The indexing device may comprise a movable piston with or without a rotatable threaded rod that can be used to selectively move the drywall compound toward the mouth. All equivalent indexing devices are implied as useable including those which may be advanced by pressure, rotation, lever action, or the like.
The abrasive surface is preferably sand paper with a grit that is compatible with the surface being repaired but can be any abrasive surface known in the art such as a stiff wire brush.